Episode 8746 (5th October 2015)
Plot Sophie is amazed to find Sally carrying on with last-minute wedding preparations, assuming that Tim will forgive her and turn up. Yasmeen looks into private prosecutions to continue her battle with Tracy but Sharif thinks it'll be too costly and that they should move on. Aidan is distracted at the factory as his dad Johnny Connor keeps calling him. Aidan ignores the calls and receives a text from Johnny stating "I know what you've done". Tyrone is exhausted at work after a 5am start. He has to work overtime as Fiz isn't working. Sophie thinks Sally is having a breakdown and asks Kevin to talk sense into her. Carla gets an order from a tough client, Sonia Webb. Rita is embarrassed for Sally as she refuses to admit defeat and reminds her that Danny Hargreaves once jilted her. Sally takes no notice. Hope has another scan done at the hospital. Zeedan struggles to cope at the gym as Eva complains about the state of the changing rooms and the electrics go out. Kevin pleads with Sally to accept that Tim isn't marrying her before she makes herself a laughing stock. Sally refuses to walk away from him. Johnny Connor and Aidan's sister Kate turn up at the factory, where Johnny demands his money back. Carla realises Aidan bought into the factory using his dad's money. Craig and Kevin make one last attempt to convince Tim to marry Sally. Kevin tells him to get off his high horse. Sally waits for Tim in the bistro. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Sonia Webb - Cally Lawrence *Registrar - Ant Bacon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *First appearances of Johnny and Kate Connor. *No episodes were shown on Friday 2nd October 2015 due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *Danny Hargreaves' jilting of Sally Webster, as mentioned by Rita Tanner, occurred in Episode 5020 (15th April 2001). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally begs Tim to change his mind and marry her; and Carla is stunned when Aidan's dad Johnny and sister Kate burst into the factory demanding to see him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes